silent lullabyetmm
by DarkAngelAi
Summary: ai has never had an easy life what with her past an her master/brother kindof  plus three adopted kids, but when she hears her old couz is in trouble the first mew comes to save the day what will ryou think seeing his cousin the first mew.mew mew cherry.


silent lullabye

date-december 16/ time-9:30 pm/ place-tokyo park(not so nice welcome)

it was in the middle of a were in the heat of battle,against kisshu,pai an had a new kind of anima called sai` a mix of human soul(s),earth animals(a),an a (i)infuser it was very powerful an today in a fricken blizzard they decided to test it.''kisshu stop it

!'' i yelled the icy blizard muffaling my voice to just a whisper.''sorry kitty kat but if i stopped we wouldnt get our planet back so be ready ichigo cause here i come''yelled kisshu flying at break neck pace torwads me daggers in an zakuro handled the sai`s lettice was fighting pai an was struggling near pudding an taruto(a.k.a-miget) fought nither one showing fought mercilessly seemingly unaffected by the blizard that threatened to shut off my body`s feeling.''ichigo if you give up ill take you with me we can even go somplace warm'' offered kisshu pauseing for only a moment before continueing ours exchanges of afar we would look as if we were dancing like a prince an princess of ice but upon closer inspection our icy wounds ran much deeper.''i cant kisshu i dont love you i love mas! ahaaaaahhh'' i fell to the ground after being hit with an blue energy ball.''ichigo dont say his name anymore if you do ill kill you'' he whispered in a serious tone a slight craze look emmited from his endless golden feilds of eyes.''i love masaya'' i whispered trying one last time to make him understand an it failed.''ichigo ! i told you dont speak his name to yelled raising his daggers,i made a jump to move but my legs were held in place unabble to move.'this is it' i thought seeing pictures of all the peaople i love run throught my mind like a memory book of my i felt no pain instead heard a light singing a slow soft an beautiful melody.i opened my eyes an walking forward to us was a boy an a girl about 13 along with three children one around 7-9 male another about 3-4 male and an infiant female maybe only about a year older boy that was with the girl looked around 12-14 with silverish hair as white as the snow around us an light gold women holding the infant had mid-back lenght blond hair an the most prettiest shade of blue eyes so dark they looked almost like twilight.''it would be unwise to harm the girl after all she said she doesnt love you'' said the boy with a slight almost british accent his hair waving about him in soft straight sparkles.''shut up lowly human this is none of your bussiness so go home an maybe ill spare your lives'' yelled kisshu turning his attention back on me.i shivered under his intense boy advanced upon us the girl slowly following suit keeping the children behind her,she bent down an whispered something into the oldests ears an handed him the infant he took the baby an other small boy an disappeared into the then walked up directly behind the bay.''master'' she nodded an spoke in a launguage i could barely understand.''i skye gewahren ihnen die ewige macht des illuminous'' he spoke in a soft but powerful voice the girl behind him only slightly shorter than myself stepped forward an glowed a light golden color that grew brighter until she was wore a kimono that reached her knees her obi was orange(obi-the band wrapped around the mid-section of a kimono) an her kimono was gold she wore strappy shoes with sandled bottoms her hair had curled at the ends for the front bangs parted to both sides of her face an the rest was in a high ponytail with curled her small hands she held two daggers much like kisshus but hers were gold an had a strange symbol just above the hilt(gripping part of sorwd) that looked like a full moon with wings.''with the power of the illuminous star i order you return to which you have come'' said the beautiful girl in a soft but firm toned voice.''ha! am i suposed to fear you a mear human girl the only thing your usefull for is a slave maybe not even that'' remarked kisshu before teleporting behind the girl she made no atempt to move or even achknoledge the split last second she turned lighting fast if i had blinked i would of missed it she grabbed kisshus arm an struke like a snake with her dagger plunging it into his abdomen without so much as a hesitation or flinch she released him an let him fall to the ground.a red sports vehicle flew up an ryou an keeichiro both jumped out at this time the aliens knowing defeat retreated leaving all of us tired an worked mews behind.''i told you not to interveain hell i told you not to come'' yelled a furious ryou at the girl an boy the girl glowed again an returned to wearing a flowing white gown that clung to her front it was strapless an the front was much like mine but hers was embreadded with small beads that glittered an shined like snowflakes.'' i apoligize ryou however our timing was inpecible if we had not shown your little pink girl would of been shiskabobed speaking of which ai check them an assist there injuries'' said the boy in white.''yes of coarse master'' she responded walked an stopping just behind ryou as he called.''ai'' he whispered.''yes ryou-onii'' she whispered walked in front of her an placed a bandage ona cut on her arm.''dont be so reckless next time'' he responded.''okay onii i will try'' she said before helping lettice who was mostly injured with a fractured an zakuro were both lying down near each other unable to get up as the snow still fell in heavy those three children came walking up the oldest still holding the girl ai walked to me an kneeled assessing my injures.''umm thank you'' i whispered she looked momentairily surprised then nodded.''i was just following orders nothing more'' she responded in an almost uncaring voice.''umm well still you did save me so i wished to thank you'' i tried again to make some kind of conversation.''an i again say it was my duty an your privalege'' she said finishing an walking away taking the infant from the older boy.''wait what do you mean my privalege'' i yelled.''it was your privalage that it was i who saved you being i am ai an i used my time on a lowly person such as your self'' she stated monotone.''ai come now relax a bit'' said the boy in white''my appologies master.'' she said.''come lets not stay in this cold much longer ai needs to be within warmth as do her children let us follow to your base'' he short ride to the cafe was silent an seemed to streach on an on the only thing keeping us saine from bordom was the amusing children the infant whom was actually 2 years old an only looked like an infant when wrapped in blanket was 1 actually a boy his name was tart he was cute he had a soft patch of light red hair an orange eyes he loved to ask questions in baby talk of next was dren he was 4 he had dark hair almost black with a mix of red an gold eyes his hair was down an a little longer than his eye brows he like to talk an mess with there was sardon the 8 year old boy he had silver hair with a trace of light black an light blue eyes he was sometimes hard to get to an wont open up much of show weakness he was very polite but like all boys still ocxcasionally loved to older boy who spoke in the strange launguege earlier names was skye an the girl was ai the children belonged to ai they were adopted.''okay so how do you`ll know each other'' i exclaimed racking my brain for anything to link them.''allow me to explain master'' bowed the blond girl.''my name is shirogane ai an this is my master shirogane skye an my children sardon,dren,an tart were cousins of ryou we originally live in london however when we heard of the occurances here in tokyo we came to help out despite ryou-nii`s refusel, i was the first sucessful mew mew created however there was a side-affect an illness that thrives my body,but however the illness was destroyed in the latest mews yourselfs,after we heard that the cyniclons were entering earths atphospear we created the antidote however it doesnt work on me,we sent it to ryou an he destroyed the illness an thus found five humans whom were compadible,after hearing about the worsting condition of tokyo we flew here to assist an you know the rest'' exclaimed ai sitting an warming the young child tart.''yes as she said'' said skye rather calm.''god i told you two specifically not to come its way to dangerous espescially for you ai an the children an skye you have no power so you cant help either.''pented a frustrated ryou.''aw come now cous we just wanting to help out a little so relax whats the worst that can happen'' said skye waving off the topic.''interesting ryou never mentioned any family'' said mint suspicously.''not surprising he keeps to him self thought now you seem a lot more open ryou-nii'' said ai giving a small smile.''well cous looks like were stuck plus all air ports are closed for two weeks due to snow'' explained skye.''mother tart wishes to be fed'' said the older boy sardon.''oh yes ai come along ill take you an the children to the kitchen for some food'' said keiichiro.''thank you kei-san,come along kids'' said ai ushering the three small kids into the back kitchen sounds of dish`s an children squealing in delight were heard.''we`ll guess everythings settled for now might as well yurn in for the night ya`ll should probally get home as well i supose i can take ya`ll'' said skye of us agreed exept zakuro whom had already left for a photo shoot.

ai`s pov.

''thanks kei-san the children hadnt eaten since the plane ride'' i thanked keiichiro watching the three boys squeal in delight as they happily munched on pastry`s an pizza.''its no problem ai im always happy to have fans of my work'' smiled keiichiro.''so hows ryou been is he ... is he still working him self''' i asked with slight worry.''yeah'' sighed keiichiro.''he never does change ever since that day hes been unable to rest until he completes the mew projects purpose'' i stated blissfully watching my three angels argue over who is allowed to sleep next to me.''im very pleased you came it`s been such a long time since we`ve been able to chat like this seems like old times ne'' said keiichiro.''yeah it has been a long time hasnt it'' i let the sentence kinda drift off .''hey yall too i think the kids need to rest an we have a few things to discuss theres still your room upstairs its all the same as you left it'' said ryou walking in.''skye went to drop off the girls''.''alright come on boys lets get to bed'' i said walking them up the stairs to my old room.

normal pov

''do you think she knows'' asked ryou.''im not really sure if she does shes not hinting anything you really should tell her ryou'' said keiichiro walking out to lock the place up.'i know i have to tell her but how am i going to tell her that i messed up her dna an acedently mixed red fox dna with cyniclon dna god im so stupid how am i going to do this' thought ryou.''did you want to see me about something ryou'' asked ai walking back in the room after leaveing keiichiro to readthe kids a very very long bed time story.''yeah lets go to the basement'' he said.''alright thats fine.

ai`s pov.

we headed to the basement rows of machines an computers stacked an packed against the wall each ready to ring the alarm at the first sign of trouble but for now it fell silent all was calm.i sat on a near by table ready an curious as to what he wished to say.''so what do you want to talk about'' i questioned.''first off why you used your illuminous power'' he said staring me straight in the eye.''simple as you know illuminous records an analyzes each use i thought by using it i can analyze these cyniclons an judge the amount of power needed to win'' i explained causually as if this were an everyday dill cause for us it was.''second'' he sighed not really good.''secondly theres something i need to tell you, i figured out the mystery cause why the antidote wont work on you'' he said.''thats great'' i said.''not really you see i was recently reveiwing some old data an your dna mutation came up at the time injected i ... i didnt notice the error..i ..i injected you with cyniclon dna im really sorry ai i am i messed up'' he explained all signes of trick play erased from his face to leave a deep sorrowful first i didnt know what to say.''i dont expect forgivness i just wanted you to know''.''ryou-nii its okay'' i said at last.''what! didnt you here me i put cyniclon dna into you'' he half yelled.''i know an i know i should be furious an even hate you but for somereason thats beside me im not in fact im just fine with it'' i said with a slight smile.''what are you trying to say ai'' he whispered.''not much just that i forgive you an im not mad'' i whispered back.a small smile adorned his face one i hadnt seen since childhood.''thank you ai'' he said looking up.''always ryou-nii''i said back.''ill be in my room if you need any thing i trust you remember where it is.'' he said his old self again.''one yes i remember an two your not fooling me you never could ne ...ryou-nii.'' i said before heading up the still pink stairs an turning right to my old room. i opened the door an walked in to see keiichiro silently reading an the boys sound asleep.''oh ai they fell asleep shortly after i need to finish locking up so ill see you in the morning'' whispered keiichiro before heading out an saying a good night that i silently returned.i looked around at my old room there was a queen bed with scarlet red sheets an matching pillows,a cherry wood dresser plus a desk/vanity in cherry wood still holding all my asscesseries an brushes.i silently sat in the vanity looking at myself.' iv`e changed in the last few years i used to be so different anti-social,quiet shy,sarcasstic an open minded an open mouthed,i always caused troubles for the maids at our old home,i would take things an move them around,add ingreadents into the cooks food an pretend he did it so he would get blamed an fired,it was to be alone,i hated everyone except kei-san,ryou-nii,an of course my master skye,i still remember how he became my master an i his faithful servent.

(flash back 9 years ago ai`s age:7

ryou:10

keiichiro:15

skye:9

ai`s pov.

i spun round an round staring up at the blue sky,flower petals danced around me,an spring scents filled my ,ryou an kei watched from a little way away.''hey skye-kun,ryou-kun,keiichiro-kun lets play a game'' i yelled running up to them flowers in hand.''what game'' asked ryou.'' hmm i know house! ill be the maid like lanna-san(our persional maid whom adored us) an skye can be like sergieo ryous daddy an be my master ryou can be my brother an keiichiro can be umm the butler okay'' i said happily.''im your...master'' said skye skeptically.''yup yup all positions are now sealed to trading'' i yelled enthusiastically.''fine by me'' said keiichiro smileing at my creative imagination.''but we also need nick names to call each other to keiichiro can be kei-kun yeah kei-kun the butler hehe an since ryou is the brother he is going to be called ryou-nii an skye is the master any way so he`ll be called master an im just ai kay'' i smiled.''if im ryou-nii then your princes'' said ryou,''dont call me that its too girly'' i everyone agreed an we went about playing house til sunset.''hey ai do you always wnt to be my servent cause i always want to be your master'' said skye lightly taking my hand.i blushed at his bold move.''umm yeah'' i whispered out slightly embarrassed.''okay than here take this but only if you promise to always serve me'' said skye smileing an handed me a necklace,it was gold an held a red pendant at the shaped as a small heart an sealed around its edges was gold plating alined with diamonds.''oh skye its the most berautifullest thing i have ever seen thank you so so so much skye.'' i beamed.''alright lets make it official ryou-kun an keiichiro-kun can be the witnesses m`kay'' said skye.''alright shirogane hime ai kneel'' he said i kneeled in front of him like a knight.''repeat after me, i shirogane hime ai pledge my life lorter to shirogane shadow skye as his personal knight,an warrior,til i die'' he said i repeated messing up some of the big words but keiichiro correcting me.''then i shirogane shadow skye herby dubb thee my warrior an protected,my loyal servent,shirogane hime ai,til death rise as my knight'' he spoke. i rose an he placed the necklace around my head it lain perfectly centered in the middle of my chest an shone brillantly in the sun.''hehe lets not ever quit tis game i want us to always be in this house.'' i smiled as we all lied down on the grassy hill with a single cherry tree on top,an on that cherry tree were four names an two specific names skye an ai were connected by a small poorly drawn that heart may have not meant anything to anyone else but to those two it meant the entire little did they know the deep pain ai had endured being beaten by her parents an raped by her father.

flash back end.

i came back from my memories,to find myself crying.''mother are you crying'' came a small tired voice.i turned to see sardon half-awake an sitting up in bed.''dont worry sweet heart just go back to bed'' i whispered not letting my voice give any thing fell back to deep sleep with ease.i smiled staring at there young an innocent faces.''i should go to sleep myself'' i whispered to noone in into light red pj`s i slipped into bed unnoticed by the three deep dreamers.i lied down,letting the moon light beam into my room catching something that sparkled red the heart pendant that hung around my before completely falling into a world of dream i heard a very faint voice.''yoi yumeo ai''.

dec.17 time 8:47 a.m ai`s pov(things never change)

my eyes softly fluttered as awakeness blew away dancing dreams to an unconsious part of my mind still foggy from sleep i momenterily forgot where i was til memories floated in.i sat up tiredly in bad the other end already empty.'those boys' i thought standing up an walking torwads my shower room,picking out a light red long sleeve sweater,an a pair of dark blue skinny jeans as well as a red bra an matching panties i headed into the off my pj`s an running the shower til it was burning in,the water felt like burning cinders against my all the tension in my body i began to relax, i had always felt better an more awake after a shower.i neglect to check the time so i didnt know what time it was.i washed my hair with cherry scented shampoo an followed with conditioner,after fully rinseing my hair i turned of the water an dried off with a towel that was pink an had red cherry`s across it,obviously my favorite fruit was a dressed in my previously chosen outfit,i walked out of the bathroom flipping on its fan to air out some of the steam.i walked over to a private balcony an cracked open the door to let fresh air in althought it was cold an in the middle december i was immune to cold,after all my dna animal was a red fox an there built to with stand harsh cold ,thought i also loved the warmth of summer.i sat silently at my vanity an ran a brush throught my already almost dry hair as it fell pin straight,shinning blond an gold in the morning rays that crept in throught my window defeating any trace of darkness.i put my hair into two long pig tails that fell silkily past my shoulders,an tied them off with snowflake clips in each,lastly i applied lip gloss an began to head down stairs.''oh good afternoon ai'' smiled keiichiro whom was baking what looked to be apple pie.''afternoon what time is it how long did i sleep'' i asked.''hmhm well its technicolly 11:30 the boys tried to wake you but you were dead asleep guess the fight wore you out so we decided to just let you sleep,by the way the girls have the day off so the cafe is closed,ryou is of coarse in the basement studing over the last fights data,an the boys are out back with skye last i heard playing football,hmhm well tart was trying.'' smiled keiichiro also slightly laughting.''need any help'' i asked.''oh yes thank you can you mix an an prepare the choclate for boiling please'' he asked pulling out the pit from the oven,the smell was wonderful,an the pie was golden brown.i added the nessicary ingrediance into two seprate bowls one was strawberry flavered choclate the other cherry.i mixed both while idely chatteing with keiichiro about how things have been.''so you were offerd a position as a gourmet cheif at a fancy resterant but why did you refuse'' i asked.''well you know i would love to have all the high tech cooking gear an proffessianals but you know ive put more lifes work into this place than anything else'' he said''do you under stand''.''hm yeah i do you put your heart an soul into this place an yes it may be small an yes is unpopular an worn but its the one place that will always accept your work,an when you see the delighted faces of the people that eat your food,you know it all pays off ne~'' i said smileing.'' you always said i was the easiest to read'' he said smileing while pooring the choclate into the boiling bowl.'hm yeah''.''you`ve changed since we were children your more adult now'' he stated.''hm well you cant expect me to stay a child forever kei-san'' i smiled back.''hm guess not then you would end up like pudding'' he said .we both laughted enjoying each others back door opened an in came an exhusted skye being climbed on by three small children whom looked like monkeys.i laughted slightly.''well haveing fun master'' i asked ,'' god how do you handle them'' he asked tiredly sitting,while the boys ran outside in a flash i was barely able to tell them be careful.''whatcha making it smells delicious'' asked skye.''choclate some strawberry an some cherry ,would you like to try master'' i asked ''yup'' he responded leaping up his silver hair flying about his face an seattleing back walked over an tried one of each of the two choclates.''hm its good cherry`s best you`d be good on valentines day when the girls make choclate for the guys'' commented skye.''w-well im not really that good i just followed kei-san`s instructions'' i passed off the comment.''that reminds me, me an you an the boys are starting school in the spring sardons going to second grade,dren first an tart pre-k ,your going to be in 7th an im in 8th i just got back the schedules today here we also got the uniforms'' he said handing me a gray uniform i reconized as the one ichigo wore to school.i looked over the schedule an was mostly satisfyed.

1st period-chem/biology

2nd period-vocal

3rd period-lit.

4th period-poetry

-lunch-

5th period-math

6th period-history mrs-amiko

7th period-dance

''why vocal'' i asked smirked.''because i know you hate singing in public thought your voice is oh so beautiful'' he remarked.i pouted.'' im sure you`ll do just fine ai'' said keiichiro giving a reassuring smile.''mooooommmmmyy! yelled the three boys running in the kitchen.''mother were hungry'' complained sardon.''food food'' chanted dren.''hungry'' said tart thought it came out huhgwy since he didnt speak regurally yet.''hm alright alright sit at the table.'' i told the three boys whom were loudly talking agmonst themselves.''lets see'' i wondered throught the fridge.''there should be some curry buns in the bottom'' said down i spotted them,heating them in the microwave i placed them on plates an served them to the boys who happily ate.''man'' i sighed.''ya`ll kids are going to be the death of me i swear'' i stated.'' aw come on mother were not _that_ bad are we?'' questioned sardon with puppy eyes,dren an tart soon followed.''guess not'' i sighed shrugging it off.''you`ve gotten soft i see'' comminted ryou,''in middle school you got into a fight with almost every boy on the soccer team an won''.''when did you get in here?'' i asked ''when you were busy blabbing your mouth'' he smirked.'' wipe that smirk off your face before i smack it off'' i half yelled.''thats the little princess i know'' he smiled well in his way smile.'' man i told you not to call me that ryou-nii youre so mean'' i pouted.''hmhm guess you didnt grow up as much as i thought'' comminted keiichiro silently watching the quearll.''you two fight to much but its just like old times ne'' stated skye whom was also not wanting to interfear.''hmp yeah but as i recall i always won'' i bragged.''an as i recall i still have your old diary'' said ryou.''What! y-you kept that really stalker much'' i blushed an turned to pay attantion back at the kids before they again ran out,each grabbing my hand an pulling me along.''h-hey woah wait up'' i laughted being pulled into a relucktent game of tag where i was it.

'' guess some things never change'' mumbled ryou heading back down into his basement.

)

(basic sum up of next few months)

ichigo pov

'i dont understand,kisshu an the others havent come to earth in months,this is really strange' i thought getting lost in my own date was may 30, tommarow school lets out for summer.

narrirater pov.

skye an ai plus the three boys sardon,dren,an tart have began living an working at cafe mew mew,aliens havent attacked for months,since there on an emergancy trip home to there planet though the mews are unaware,ryou an ai still argue keiichiro still tries an fails to break them up,ai started school an makes about an b average,ai became close friends with ichigo an minto espeacially.

chapter 3(my lucky day) ai`s pov

''hey ichigo after work do you an the rest of the mews want to go shopping with me ,wearing my old clothes are fine but i really need a new wardrobe since i forgot to pack mine from home'' i asked.''yeah that sounds great what about you guys'' ichigo asked the others.''im free'' said zakuro.''i dont have any rehearsel today sure'' minto said.''id love to accompany you since i dont have anything planned'' lettice said.''yeah yeah i got some money iv`e been saving plus my siblings need new clothes too'' said pudding rather ecitingly.''thats great'' i cheered.

(after work)

''okay everyone ready to go'' i asked our small group.''yeah'' they sounded decided to walk since cars ruin the ozone lair an since were tokyo mew mew an we protect the earth it would kind`ov defeat the purpose.''ahhh its such a nice day the weathers perfect,its suposed to be 95 today'' i commented streaching my arms as we all strolled along the side walk torwads are destination which was genki sakura mall on the east side of town.''i know its so nice,hey look theres the mall'' shouted arived at the mall money in pockets an eyes searching for the cutest things to all agreed on a shop called summer sun that selled all kinds of beach wear.''we all need new swim suits for our all emploey beach day'' smiled ichigo whom was holding a very ecited puddings hand.''ne ne ichigo check these out there half price an really kawii'' i yelled calling ichigo over to a speacial sale rack.''oh ai-chan you`re right these are so cute look this ones red an has a cute cherryon the front it would look so cute on you here try it on you`re mew color is red right'' smiled ichigo handing me the swim suit an pushing me into the changing room.'' ichigo its so so girly though''i complained through the curtain.''aww come on ai-chan at least try it'' she yelled i got dressed.'its so skimpy' i thought walking out.'' ichigo this isnt a banasuit its a freacking string'' i complained looking in the mirror.'but i do look good it hugs all my curves an doesnt show _that_ much cleavlege.''aww ai-chan you look so cute i bet skye will love it'' commplimented ichigo.i bluched at the thought of skye checking me out in a swim suit,i bought it at ichigos feirce request,but got an over cover that was mostly transparent but was cute it tied around your waist an hung at a side ways found something they loved i got my red one with the cherry on the right waist line right over my mew mark an juicy written on the back of my butt,ichigo found a two peice bikini in pink with cat prints on it an the words kitty in cursive on her but,minto found a two peice less revealing than ours it was baby blue an had a skirted bottom,lettice found a comfortible one peice in light green with dark green ribbons tied to each side of her hips,not that she swims very well anyway,pudding found a skimpy two peice bikini until lettice ushered her over to the more appropriate selection for girls her age an she found a yellow two peice that was strapless for the top an the bottoms on the back said monkey girl an had a little monkey on it,an lastly zakuro found a beautiful two peice in purple,the top was halter an went down to a few inches above her stomach an a skirted bottom with wavy flairs attached to the top of the skirt that ended just above her mid but all all of us were happy with our strolled around the mall for a little bit more before stoppin to eat at a certain monkey girls all i had gotten 6 new shirts,4 new jeans all skinny an hip hugging,three skirts 2 of which were mini`s,my new banasuit an cover,2 pairs of shoes one red strappy heals the other black flats,an some new matching underwear that came with matching bra`s.''this is so much fun i found some really cute clothes thank all of ya`ll for comming with me'' i said eatting a chicken wrap.''no problem i found some really cute stuff to unfourtunatly i blew my buget all well'' commented ichigo.''hey look over there its a lottory thing'' said pudding.''lets go check it out '' said all walked over an each tried it was my turn now the point is to spin the wheel an hope a colored ball came out first prize was a 7 day trip to a hot spring resort in osaka.i spun the wheel an held my breath,out popped a little red ball.''ring ring we have a first prize winner'' yelled the lottery man.''what no way i won'' i yelled.''yeah''.''good job ai-chan '' rang ichigo.''here are your tickets you can take anyone you want an as many people as you want'' said the sale man handing me an envelop.''here that girls guess our beach trip is taking us to osaka'' i smiled they all walking around a bit more an buying 3 more new outfits we all said are bye`s an left.i was silently walking home shopping bags weighting down in my arms my eyes sparkled an gleamed at the one thought i had denied earlier,master was going to see me in that swim suit we`ve never swam in the same pool before our swim lessons were always on completly different time shedules.'i wonder if i should do something to my hair or just leave it down' i thought entering sakura felt a bit chilly for june 1. i rubbed my arms together well as much as i could with bags in hand then i started feeling i dont know watched.'' your too paranoid ai its just nerves cause master is comming to osaka an is going to see you in a hot tub in a STRAPPY bikini that stupid ichigo just had to make me buy knowing her shes going to plan something so master sees me awww crap plus i have to watch the boys they havent ever swam before'' i mumbbled not noticeing the listening huge alfin ears an sparkleing gold eyes plus a sly smirk from the shadows of a near by tree.

kisshu pov

'man why did pai an taruto have to kick me out of the friken ship just cause i spilled a little coffe on pai`s computer big whoop' i thought annoyingly sitting in a dense tree.i heard a soft female voice that i reconized as the girl who defeated me plus her voice that sang that song the first time we met.i watched intently as i listened in on her seemingly self-converseation.'why humans talk to them selves i will never understand' i thought to my-self unknowingly proveing a point an insulting my self.''your too paranoid ai its just nerves cause master is comming to osaka an is going to see you in a hot tub in a STRAPPY bikini.../'she started raiseing her voice a little then quieted down some more.'osaka huh looks like the mews need some relaxation well see how relaxed they are when we join the party plus i want revenge on the girl for what she did a few months back an because we had to go home to do an annual increase-decrease count of the population an assess the wheather condition ive had time to heal i think im going to have fun with this mew even more fun than with my kitty ichigo' i thought evilly to myself already sheming to find a perfect fullproof plot,i teleported with ease to tell pai the great news an the plan.''pai pai ive got a new plan its perfect'' i callwed out finding him in his private study.'what'' he asked grumpily.''oh come on dont be mad anymore listen the mews are taking a vacation an they leave tommarow there destination is okasa an there going to a hot springs resort called sakurarain reasort,heres the plan i need you to make a device to turn us or make us look human an will all get rooms there the mews wont have a chance to relax from the emminiting danger an since its a popular resort they wont be able to transform but we can still use our powers after two days will start stalking them,randomly appear in there rooms,the spring,bathroom,lunch room everywhere this will set them on edge to the point where they wont sleep so theyll be ready for us ,next we steal there food an sabitage there water so sleep deprived,thirsty,hungry,an on edge with these elements they`ll be easy capture,an destroy also we have to pretend to be romantically involved as much as i hate it this element will help them break completely ill take ichigo,the new red mew ai,taruto you`ll be assinded to pudding an the blue bird minto,pai focus on the older purple girl zakuro an the shy green one lettice understood'' i explained.''you came up with this all on your own'' asked pai skeptical.''yes i did'' i said smugly.''alright here actually ive already built the human devices as you were blabbing your mouth there in the form of braclets there water an fire proof but if they come in contact with any human bodily fluid such as blood for example it will short curcuit an fail so be careful'' said pai giving us each a braclet with an attached watch muine was green taruto orange an pai light purple.''okay were in luck i can control the wheather in order to make a heavy blizzard an trap all of them within the premissis for as long as we need the roads an air ports will close an they will have no way home'' said pai using his power to tap into the wheather system data frame an create a sudden blizzard that will appear as soon as they recah there destination.''it`s 6:30 am in human time they leave at 8:40 right kisshu'' asked taruto.'' yeah'' i agreed.''okay so i guess i`ll go get packed.'' said taruto walking out.''pai i also need the acess code for the research an development room'' i asked.''what on tetres do you need that code for'' he tetres is there current planet.'' theres a certain something in there that will help me with a certain someone''i said slyly.'' here just dont break anything'' he told me handing me the written code.''thanks'' i said walking out to get my special thing for ai an to pack.

pai pov

'what could he possibly need in the r&d room its just a bunch of old technology weapons,memory erasers,mind controlers,huge guns,flame throwers,an that stupid control collor that will make anyone its placed on be controlled by the owners voice it was used to train dumb chiria animas that dont listen wait a minute he said some thing for some one god whats he need that collaar for or more like who' i thought puzeled before leaving i went to my room to pack.

ai pov

'mnnmmn' i mummbbled riseing my tired head to be met with a loud shrilling alarm.''gooood shut up'' i tiridly said while sitting up an silencing the alarm clock.i suddenly realized today was our speacial trip to osaka for a 7 day hot spring resort an sakurarain i began rushing around packing an trying to get ready at the same time.''hmhm you forgot to pack last night huh princess'' came ryous voice from my door i sat on the ground 4 giant suit cases in front of me i was stuffing it with panties an bras an swim suits while my hair was a staticy mess an i had a tooth bruch in my mouth.a slight blush came upon my face at the wrong time cause he noticed my suit case full of lingere since it was my under garment case i also noticed i was in my black lace panties an my reveaqling push-up bra.''wow at least you`ve grown some since we were kids you used to be so flat chested'' he comminted..''RYOU-NII YOU PERVERT GET OUT'' I YELLED throwing everything in sight blindly includding a lamp an my strappy lace thong that landed right in his face.''wow didnt know you were into lace did skye buy this for you'' he asked smirking.''n-no give it ryou-nii you pervert GIVE ME MY THONG BACK NOW'' i yelled my face flushed he began to run with it like a little kid stupidly i ran after him still in my under garments.'' ai loves thongs ai loves thongs'' he chanted like a 5 year old.i chased him around the tables an throught the kitchen i tried to corner him around the table but when i moved one way he moved the other so i tried to reach across several times.''ryou give me my panties'' i yelled face flushed with embarassment an anger i didnt notice that when ever i reach across to try to grab him skye whom was sitting in front of me got a face full of boobs.''oh sweet god there c`s'' said skye.''master what are you talking about i pointed an i looked down an realized what i was wearing an had been running in i even passed the girls waiting in the real hard i did the only thing that i could my only defence against ryou-nii`s evilness i cried.'ahhhhhhhhahhhhh'' i cried just as i expected he began to panic along with skye an even keiichiro whom all three didnt know how to queall my cries mostly cause i never really cried i was good at fake crying.'' oh god um oh ummm okay im sorry here'' paniced ryou shoving my panties back in my hand rather roughtly so what did i do i cried louder.''ryou you idiot not so hard t-this is all your fault you played the prank so you make her stop crying'' yelled skye.''okay okay'' he paniced hugging me.''im sorry im sorry just please stop begged.''really'' i sniffed for added affect.''yes'' he responded.''then lean down an give me a kiss on the cheek to prove it'' i made a teary eyed face as if i were going to cry again.'okay'' he said an slowly leaned down til bam.i punched him square in the face.''bastered dont fuking touch my stuff ill kill you next time'' i yelled stomping out an going past the sweat dropping girls again in my lingerie.

(after packing)an after long drive there just about to arrive.

''ai you`ve been silent this whole time you cant still be mad i said sorry'' complained ryou whom was forceble by the girls to sit next to ai.'' no why would you say that'' i half-yelled sarcasstically.''shes pissed'' commented bluntly sardon since dren an tart were asleep.''come on you guys were here'' said keiichiro.i carried dren an tart an sardon walked while the boys carried the luggage there were two rooms one fore girls an one for offered to watch the boys an insisted that i need some relaxation.''okay girls come on forget unpacking its hot spring time unfortunatly its a girl an boy hot tub since the only seperate ones are inside with thin paper walls an there umm well nude bathes well use the outside ones.'' said ichigo smiling in her new bikini.'i knew it she set this up' i thought walking unwillingly holding hands with skye.''umm uh so master how do you like your room is it alright'' i asked embarassed he was still sneaking peeks at my chest he had been doing that since this morning.''no way'' yelled ichigo.''what'' i asked walking outside.''noway its its snowing'' i practically yelled.''hm too bad guess its the nude bath an since the waters chemicals will burn off your clothes might as well strip'' commented skye throwing offhis pants an walking in everyone followed suit exept me i sat on the side watching.'' oh come on ai its not that bad its embarassing at first but the water is steamy so its not like you can see throught it'' reasoned ichigo.''yeah easy for you to say i have family in the stupid bath'' i practically yelled.''oh come on ai'' said skye walking out an slowly torwads me.''m-master please get back in the water'' i yelled blushing an turning my attention else where.''hmmm why im rather comfortible here maybe i should be in your lap'' he questioned walking closer to me an leaning over pulling off my bathing suit.''ah master please stop'' i spoke in an atept to stop him but my swimwear was already throught me into the pool i pushed my self far from them an leaned against the side of the pool.'' see its not that bad ne ai-chan'' cooed ichigo from across the pool.''shut up ichigo i yelled back but she was obviously drunk along with the other girls an guys(minus kids) an master.''stupid saki'' i mummbbled grabbing a towel an pushing it into the water to cover everything

.but sadly the chemicals in the spring dessolved the towel in minutes.''hmmm come onnnn love it isnt that bad'' he whispered behind me pushing me against the side of the pool by my back side.i pushed him back.''would you leave me alone i understand pushing me into the pool but but i at least expected some privacy from you'' i yelled before jumping out grabbing a towel an heading to our room now again in my swim suit so as to not be naked in the lobby.i sat on my bad faceing away from the door an out the window the clock near by read 2:46 a. tears fell from my eyes my door was only barely cracked open.''hmp whats wrong with me im not suposed to cry but but what he did what _they_ did master brought back all those memories an exposed the scars, i told him i didnt want to but i guess in the end he is my master.'' i whispered to myself.''so what does that make me foxy'' came a male voice i turned quickly to see.''ah kisshu'' i yelled but he looked different his hair an eyes were still the same an facial features but he looked .''human huh i know its weird for me too'' he commented reading my thoughts.'' w-what do you want incase you dont know today is a really bad day for me so beat it'' i yelled continueing my looking out the window at the heavy falling snow.''or you`ll do what'' he questioned.''ill transform an do what i neglected to do last time kill you'' i respondeed sarcasstically.''really transform in this heavy of a populated place well wouldnt that be a tought one to explain'' he smirked as i realized he was right we cant transform here theres too many people we`d be caught for sure.i made a dash for the door.'i have to warn the others' i thought but he grabbed my arm an throught me against the floor.''now now we dont want any trouble we just came to relax is all pai an tart are probally with your friends by now,i guess ill get straight to the point of seeing you personally i want you to join us your special even you know that an more forth you hold our blood an power i know your imidiat anser so ill give you something to think about that special power of yours the one noone knows about is an alien power one that belongs to the arthina clan a high power of royalty ugmonst our people your a lot closer to use than you think well ill see you later foxy by the way nice swimsuit'' he comminted with a smirk before casually walking out leaveing me in a daze an surronded by it off as a bad experiance i got dressed an walked out of my room to cook dinner to see everyone boys included sitting in a circle having what seemed to be a very heated disgission.''finally girls take so long in the bathroom'' commented ryou.i walked into the open kitchen that connected to our living room so i was still part of the disgussion.'' did kisshu come to anyone he seemed the only one missing'' asked ryou looking at everyone them shaking there heads til he landed on me.''what did he say'' asked ryou very apointedly.''not much'' i said lying.''your lying'' he said.''i know'' i replied bluntly.''either your considering what he told you or he did something you dont want to tell'' he said walking forward.''ryou just leave her i hate saying it but i know kisshu he can be very umm... confuseing at times so she is probally trying to think it throught'' said ichigo.''thanks'' i said softly returning to chopping carrots.''mother are you sure your alright'' asked a concerned little boy named sardon my adopted son.''yeah'' i said slowly.''ow'' i yelped holding my finger.''mother are you alright did you get cut yourself'' asked sardon.'they`ll see' i thought running to the bathroom an locking the door.''mother mother whats wrong'' yelled the sounds around me blurred til all i heard was my name being chanted over an over by a male voice that sounded so desprite as if he were trying to call from the deptes of hell ''aiiii aiiiii ai ai...ai..ai come to me...ai-h...ai-hi...help...AI-HIME HELP US'' the voices yelled mine ecoing it.i rised up in panic as a faint shadow sprinted from sight.i held my head in my hands,i was still in my swimsuit,what time is it,where am i. all these questions raced in my mind i could here my name being called faintly in the distance it was my i called out.''over here'' i screamed my voice painfully tight.''oh thank god guys guys i found her.'' yelled ichigo running up to me an hugging me she was crying.''why are you crying did something happen'' i questioned.''you`ve been missing for 16 hours the phones didnt work cause the storm an were snowed in godwe had thought yuo had gone out there''she squeezed me once more before keiichiro ran up an placed a blanket around me i hadnt noticed how cold i was he gently picked me up an began carring me to the room i was covered in a cold sweat making me shiver more violently.''just hang on ai were goin to get you warm soon just hang on'' yelled keiichiro running full sprint into our room everyone was there an a few people i didnt reconize.''hurry we need to warm her or she`ll go into hypothermia'' yelled keiichiro ryou started shouting things but his words blurred i felt myself being switched over to someone else an a male voice telling me to stay with him,i felt heavy an very very sleepy,in the distance i could here a sound music.'the lullabye' i questioned felling my way torwads it as my soul reconized it an my heart embraced it.'i dont feel cold anymore' i thought peacefully.i watched as a vision came into focus there was a beautiful women an a man the women held a baby wrapped in a silver cloth,she was singing the was beautiful with emerald eyes an silver/blond hair that fell like a waterfall the man was very handsom he had silver hair an bright blue eyes that gleemed proudly.'tales of the star'

'let me tell you of an old story of a land that waits to wake

let us raise up a light that shines this in the hearts that never pray

i can see what tommarow brings an my wish to become a star

to my loved ones i must say will you please wait for me

from the window of my heart stands the profile of destiny

ohhh light that guards my most secret dreams,shine your power around me

theres a star an it talks to me tells me i must choose just one

when my loved one calls to me i will transform into a different me

slowly the memory faded an i was left with nothing but a new voice a male voice.''ai-hime'' it whispered but was staticy an was broken into peices.''ai-hime ...be careful...he comes... hurry...find...star...weapon is star...key to weapon is...YOU. it screamed then i awoke.''nooooo'' i screamed felling hands around me.

(flash back 16 hours ai`s kidnapping)

i was silent after kisshu left.i simply stared out the window seeing small snowflakes drifting an forming a blizard.i heard everyone come in an cleaned myself up so iwouldnt look like i was our little disgussion everyone headed to bed,i felt suffocated an hada major headache.'' this trip was supposed to relax me not stress me out'' i mummbbled standing up.'guess ill take a walk' i thought heading out our with the cyniclons here ill kick there ass if they come near strolling down the hall i made it into the indoor hottub.'why didnt we just come here instead master is so perverted' i thought heading into the changing room an putting on a more safer two was red two but had a skirted bottom flair an the top was a halter reacheing just above my mid stomach.i slowly sank into the hot bath.i sat an forced myself to relax.i sighed''im starting to regret comming here worst more were stuck here what are we going to do an with the boys there run a muck plus the cyniclons showing up god this is more stress than i had back at home'' i quietly spoke to myself then i remembered something an old memory of my brother i remembered the song he always sung really thinking or aknowledgeing my own actions i began bird just trapped in a cage

i will fight for you every day

silent lullabye reminds me of home

this is the only thing i know

ill help you little bird to fly

an in return every day

sing me this lullabye

''your really good'' came a male voice i reconized.i turned quickly around still in the hot tub.''why are you here kisshu'' i shouted in frustration '''what purpose do you have for staying here.''.''what purpose you say well for starters i can play with my new toy'' we began walking torwads me until he grabbed my face his hand pale an icy as his gaze his nezt words made my blood run cold.''an secondly i have to take you back to our world seeing as you are to be my bride'' he smiled crookedly.''like hell i will'' i yelled an jumped for my pendant grabbing it.''mew mew cherry metamorpha-sis'' i yelled feeling the familar warmth embrace my skin an melt away.i stood clad in my mew form.a dress much like ichigos but since this was an upgraded form it was different from my top looked like ichigos but had 2 bands hanging off the sides cherry red lined with sequence pink that bottom looked like lettices with an open bottom but a flairing skirt rose out in cherry red but under it was a mesh like skirt in pink.i had on stripped pink an red tights that were mostly see throught,an knee lenght red boots that zipped up the sides an at the top had a bow on the side faceing outward,my hair that was usually blond an mid-back lenght was know tinted light pink with two small braids on each side both had red bows at the bottom tieing off the gloves were fish net an went to my for arms it was also sequence pink an the transformation cleared,kish stood smiling or rather ran at each other in a split second notice an went at it hard each one of us covered in bruises an scratches an bleeding from various places after only five minutes.''hm you`d make a fine bride the women on my planet are valued' he spoke arrogantly.''who the hell would marry you '' i yelled exhausted.i caught glimps of a clock throught my priferial vison was just the chance he needed in a moment he teleported an embedded his dagger deep into my right wasnt enought to kill me thought it hurt like hell.''ahh!'' i screamed an fell to my hands an knees panting vision began to blur but i made out kisshus words.''your really beautiful its a shame you were raised by humans all well i still love my new toy an soon to be bride'' he smiled an slammde his daggers into the ground a steamy mist emitted from them,blackness crept upon my vison but just before being claimed i saw kisshu shead just a single tear then darkness closed in an for once i welcomed it.

(back to present)


End file.
